Better Days in a While
by Chips03
Summary: Jarold, Hank and Nick have a chat after the events of 2x03 : Bad Moon Rising


**A/N: Love love love the episode! Here are some of my thoughts**

1) I love how **Jarold and Nick** try to hide the Wesen link to the case from Hank, giving each other looks and stuff

2) I love how Nick is **settling comfortably** into his role as a Grimm as seen with the bikers.

3) Nick referring to his 'Grimm-ness' as a **family problem**- LOL

4) Carly helping Nick convince Hank that he wasn't Crazy

5) **Mark Pellegrino** as Jarold. (OMG! Lucifer!)

6) It's great that Hank seems cool about it...for now

7) The whole ritual is, to date, the** sickest** thing on the show.

8) Slightly annoyed that the Nick/Monroe scene was so brief though Monroe's minor freakout moment was awesome!

-'_Coming out party?!_' and '_OMG! Hank KNOWS!_' -**HAHAHA**

* * *

**Better Days In A While  
**

* * *

Today have been one of the better days in Hank's life of late. He thought he had surely gone off his rocker given what he has seen despite what his therapist thinks.

_"Given the stressful nature of your job, these vivid hallucinations, as I'd like to believe, is a sign that you should take it easy" _

_"Doctor, you don't understand, I know what I've seen, I wasn't imagining it. These things are real."_

_"Hank, the brain can be a very creative organ. One of memory's biggest role is to separate reality from imagination and sometimes it isn't that clear cut. It is not uncommon for regular people, like yourself, to mix up internal and external events."_

_"No, I can remember every single detail of it, its facial features and claws like a monster from a bad horror movie."_

_"This just proves my point. Maybe your subconscious is using accumulated memories of these 'horror movies' to tell you that your are on the verge of burning out. I'd suggest that you take a vacation and we'll see how it goes" _

_"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore."_

* * *

"Wow, seriously? That's what your therapist said? Anybody could have given you the same advice. How much are you paying her?" Jarold asked, as he took a swig of his beer. He had invited Hank and Nick for a drink to thank him for saving his daughter and being so open-minded for what he is. Besides, it has been a long time since he contacted Hank. It would be nice to catch up on old times.

"Well, one thing's for sure, I ain't going back to her" Hank replied and the three of them laughed it off. They went silent for a moment and he realized that Jarold was staring at Nick in an odd way.

"Why are you looking at him like that?"quizzed Hank.

"Like what?" Jarold replied, feigning ignorance.

"Oh , don't play that game. I already know the real you so please don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Hank blurted out. He was kept in the dark for god knows how long and now that the masquerade is broken, he wants the truth.

"Sorry man, its just... people like me don't usually reveal ourselves to people you know, and its just so weird that I'm here, chilling out with a Grimm whom I should be really running away from and you, who knows what I am and yet still keeping his cool. This is just so...surreal" Jarold explained.

"Yea" Nick agreed. "A friend told me once that people who find out either believes you and think they are crazy or don't believe you and think you are crazy. I guess you fall into the first category. Anyway, I'm glad you're in on it now. You have no idea how much I wanted you to know after your first encounter but I guess I'm just afraid of how you are going to take it."

"Its okay man. At least now I know its not all in my head. It's such a great relief" Hank said. The past few weeks have taken a great toll on his mental state. Being constantly panicked and obsessively paranoid, he wasn't sure if he could do his job properly anymore.

"By the way, what exactly is a Grimm? What made all those coyotls back off when they see you Nick? Carly seems really freaked out too." Hank asked. It surprised him that his partner was keeping so much from him. Not that he blamed him of course, but still...

"Well..." Nick paused for a while to contemplate his response, "remember when I said it was a family problem? A Grimm is some sort of hunter that hunt down the bad creatures. We have the inherited ability to see the creature behind the human disguise and have a long history of killing many, many Wesen on sight with great skill, usually preferring the method of decapitation. Most Wesen don't meet one and so we are like the bogeyman, stories that Wesen parents tell their kids 'Be good, or a Grimm will come and cut off your heads' ".

"So basically, Grimms are like psychopaths on a murderous rampage?" Hank questioned.

"But I'm not like that!" Nick defended himself. It exasperated him when his Grimm status induced immense terror from the weaker Wesen, making them hard to cooperate with any investigation he was on.

"Yea, I was startled when you told me you were a Grimm." Jarold cut in and added,"You are not like those heard in stories."

"That's what I keep saying, it doesn't work" Nick sighed. _He could almost hear Monroe saying 'Welcome to the world of the misunderstood'._

"How much of the stories are true anyway?" Hank asked. He was very curious.

"Most of it I guess" Nick replied. As far as Nick knows, the only other two Grimms he knows are Aunt Marie and his mom- both of them who were trained to be lethal killers. This worries him quite a bit, but his partner doesn't have to know that.

"I should be so lucky that I met you then" Jarold commented. " Thank you again for helping me find my daughter. I don't think I'd have made it in time to save her if not for you proposing a coyotl connection to her abduction".

"Oh yea, what was all those crazy shit all about. The dead animals, skeletal pillars... that's just sick man" Hank almost barfed at the thought of it. He can still recall the smell of rotting carcasses lying in the tub, and swarm of flies buzzing in his ears - all fresh in his mind. It was not pleasant.

"It's the aseveracion, initiation ritual into the pack via gang-raping" Jarold explained. "I don't agree with their custom, that was why I left in the first place. Now it's over and done with. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"What matters is that Carly is safe right?" Hank proposed. All these Wesen stuff is going to take awhile to sink in. There is a whole new world out there that he just found out about. He is intrigued and simultaneously creeped out but there's always time to sort things out. Right now, he's with his best friend and partner and all's well. He should savour this moment.

"Yea."

"Amen to that!"

* * *

-END-


End file.
